


Through the Grapevine

by choir_of_one



Series: JonElias Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, JonElias Week 2020, M/M, Tim is a Gossip King and Uses his Powers for Good and Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choir_of_one/pseuds/choir_of_one
Summary: Jon and Elias are dating. Jon wishes he hadn’t found this out through Tim.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: JonElias Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896295
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101
Collections: Jonelias Week 2020





	Through the Grapevine

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Three: Denial. Just a bit of nonsense.

“So…you’re dating the ol’ double boss now?”

Jon spat his tea onto his desk at Tim’s words, drenching his current statement. Luckily, it was not an important one.

“I-I beg your pardon?” He sputtered as Tim laughed, leaning against the door frame. “I have _no idea_ what you’re on about. Please leave. I’m very busy.”

“We both know that one recorded on the laptop, and don’t change the subject,” Tim replied easily, plopping down in the chair across from his desk. Jon scowled as he threw his legs over the arm of it. “He comes down here _every day_. And I’ve seen you leave with him once or twice. You _know_ I have an eye for detail.” _An eye for gossip, more like_. 

“You’re being ridiculous. He’s just interested in how I’m getting along down here, a-as he should be. And we’d be getting along a _lot better_ if you were actually doing your job instead of spreading rumors.”

Tim leaned forward, raising an eyebrow. Jon wondered if he could make do on his previous promise to fire him.

“That’s not what I’ve heard from Rosie.” His heart dropped. It seems Tim wasn’t the only one inclined to conspiracy. “She’s told me all about your little lunches, the way he _dotes_ on you. Is that why you never come out with me and Sash?”

“I don’t come to lunch because you’re both menaces, and this conversation right now is proving my point.” They also frequented a damp bar across the road, which Jon had no interest in patronizing. He also did not need them to know how dismal his alcohol tolerance was. 

“Aw, don’t be like that!” Tim took an obnoxious slurp of his iced coffee, a sound he was rather fond of making. “That a new jumper? Really brings out your eyes!” He stroked a hand down his arm and Jon let out a noise unbecoming a man of his age as he wiggled away, flustered.

“S-stop that! I won’t tolerate this...this insubordination! Get out!” Rather than get out, Tim moseyed over to the other side of the desk, putting an arm around his shoulders and leaning in close. Jon struggled in vain to get out of his grasp, feeling his face grow hot.

“Proper soft, that is. And smells sort of like, hmm- cedar, right?” Tim took a whiff of his neck, and Jon managed to slap his face away, albeit weakly. Tim only chuckled in response. “Reckon I’ve smelled that before. Rather fancy for you, though.” 

He _told_ Elias that buying him clothes was a step too far. More than a bit unprofessional. But he wouldn’t hear of it, insisting that he “look the part of Head Archivist,” whatever that meant. He was fairly certain that Gertrude Robinson wore whatever the hell she liked. That didn’t stop him from allowing the generosity, however. And throwing a fit when he saw the price tag. 

Elias just cared about the impression he made, that’s all. Nothing else to it.

“And I’ve seen the way you look at him. Like the way Martin looks at you, only less sad.”

“Huh? What’s Martin got to do with this?”

“Nothing, nothing. Forget I said anything.” Tim made a dismissive motion as he made his way back to the door, hopefully tiring of the conversation. He made one last dramatic turn, leaning heavily on a file cabinet with a leer on his face. _Christ, what is it with this man and leaning dangerously on office furniture?_

“One last thing, boss- heard you were going to the institute’s fancy donor party next Friday, right?” _Ha._ This was easily explained. 

“As the new Head Archivist, I’m expected to go. Nothing more than that.” He sniffed, readjusting his glasses and dabbing hopelessly at the ruined statement. 

“I have it on good authority (good authority being Rosie, of course), that Gertrude Robinson was never invited to one of those during her tenure.” _Rosie needs to keep her mouth shut._

“Well, she wasn’t much of a charmer, was she?” Elias never seemed to like her, anyway.

“Saw the guest list. _Elias Bouchard and Guest,_ it said. Your name in parentheses, as his...date, I guess you’d call it.” Jon didn’t know how to respond to that, so he remained silent. To Tim, however, the silence was telling.

“Anyway- gotta run, boss! Ghosts to be hunting, spooks to investigate,” He waggled his eyebrows and Jon rolled his eyes. The “s” word was strictly forbidden in his archives, but Tim was a repeat offender. “Congrats on the boyfriend or sugar daddy or whatever. Can I be the Maid of Honor at your wedding?”

Tim managed to avoid the mug that flew his way; it instead smashed into tiny little pieces on the floor as the hallway echoed with his laughter. It was a shame- Jon had really enjoyed that mug. Elias had given it to him about a month into his job - "Number One Archivist.” While it definitely wasn’t true, the thought behind it was rather nice-

Oh.

_Oh._

* * *

Jon stared across the elaborately laid table, willing Elias to look his way. He had to admit, the man looked incredibly handsome in the flickering candlelight. All sharp cheekbones and piercing eyes, elegant even as he cut into the excellently prepared lamb chop (Jon’s favorite meal). He took a gulp of his wine, and the noise he made caused Elias to look up from his plate. He gave him a fond smile, which Jon returned.

“I was wondering…” he began hesitantly, eyes flickering down to his lap. _Is this appropriate dinner conversation?_

“Yes, love?” Another smile. _God._

“Are we...are we dating, Elias?”

The smile turned amused. “Of course, dear. Is that all?”

_Oh._ “Oh. Yes, that’s all.”

“Eat your food before it gets cold. I had this made just for you, I know how much you love it.”

“Of course, thank you.”

“And don’t forget, we’ve got an appointment with the tailor tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll look _wonderful_ at the Donor’s Ball. Jacob does some really fine work, I must say.”

“Mhm.”

“Perfect. We’ll leave a bit early tomorrow, get a head start to the weekend. I’ve already had Rosie clear my calendar after two, if that’s alright with you.”

_I suppose I owe Tim an apology after all,_ Jon mused. _And a thank you for the intel._

Jon hadn’t had a boyfriend in quite some time. He found he quite liked the feeling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I dial it back on the evil and lean into the workplace comedy. Let me know if you liked!
> 
> Edit: There is now a podfic for this by the absolutely lovely and talented lonelylighthousekeeper and it's linked below-please check it out!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Through the Grapevine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692564) by [lonelylighthousekeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylighthousekeeper/pseuds/lonelylighthousekeeper)




End file.
